


HEVN: We Don't Talk Anymore Pt. 2 ft. 바다, 두리 + 뷔

by midnightsweets



Series: HEVN (The Multifandom Mafia AU+Powers AU No One Asked For) [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Genderbent Characters, Like a heck ton, M/M, Original Character(s), There are genderbent characters here, There's a heck ton of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsweets/pseuds/midnightsweets
Summary: Sapphire Star Entertainment, founded by its CEO, Choi Siwon, has a decent amount of trainees. Of course, being a big entertainment company, Sapphire Star provides all the training but occasionally, trainers or even the CEO himself, send trainees to train at the Cloud Arts Academy.Cloud Arts Academy is a highly specialized arts academy with a vast array of teachers ranging from vocals to dance stunts and modelling. Owned by Kim Junghoon, the academy was aptly named for the seemingly relaxing atmosphere of the building. Considering that its trainees and students have all become famous one way or another (famous balladeer Jung Leo used to be one of its students), Cloud Arts Academy stood for excellence and aiming for the skies. (It's main building is also a madhouse but that's another story.)





	HEVN: We Don't Talk Anymore Pt. 2 ft. 바다, 두리 + 뷔

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when We Don't Talk Anymore Pt. 2 by JiKook came out. I didn't wanna write angst (I don't like being horribly sad thanks) because I like JiKook together, thank you. So here!!

Na Ah Rin stared at the six storey glass building in awe. She, along with seven other trainees, had gotten the chance to attend supplemental as well as training classes at the main building of Cloud Arts Academy. The building was more beautiful than what Ah Rin had seen in her Naver searches. The cloud and music note stencils scattered in the glass windows were famous along with the huge cloud-shaped plaque at the foot of the stairs to the entrance saying "구름예술학원".

 

The eight trainees of Sapphire Star Entertainment were ushered towards the entrance by their manager (privately though, Manager Ok was their babysitter). At the entrance they were met with their guide who was also going to be supervising them for the entire month of training there. What they didn't expect was Jung Taehwan and his boxy grin welcoming them when they entered the Cloud Arts Academy building.

 

"Hello! Welcome to Cloud Arts Academy. I'm Jung Taehwan, a part time Elite and Intermediate Vocal Teacher specializing in Contralto, Mezzo-soprano and Baritone, and I'll be your babysitter for the entire month."

 

Ah Rin and another trainee, Nayoung, saw Manager Ok roll his eyes. Jung Taehwan grinned wider.

 

"Thanks, Taecyeon hyung. I'll handle these brats for you."

 

Manager Ok Taecyeon scoffed and ruffled Taehwan's hair, "As if you aren't a brat yourself. Take care of them, please. Don't break them."

 

"I'm not Namjoon hyung," Taehwan huffed and fixed his hair. "Say goodbye to your manager for now, kids."

 

The eight trainees bowed and said goodbye while Manager Ok told them to listen to their teachers well, "Lord knows I've left you in a madhouse."

 

The trainees blinked at Manager Ok's parting words and Taehwan's enthusiastic waving.

 

"Then," Taehwan clapped his hands once, "let's go on a tour, shall we?"

 

Ah Rin felt a soul deep shudder run through her body when she saw Teacher Taehwan ("Call me Teacher Jung here and you're bound to have at least two other teachers turning.") grin.

 

As they roamed around the ground floor, following Teacher Taehwan around like baby ducklings, they were awed once more. Half of the ground floor consisted of a cafeteria that looked like a cross between a restaurant and a cafe and the food looked like it should be served somewhere with a five star ("I'm guessing you heard or have seen something about Cloud Arts' cafeteria. Just to be fair, all the buildings share the same layout but the main building has Kim Hanjoo, Lee Baekhee, Lee Jaehwan and, occasionally, Grandma Jae, cooking for us here.)

 

Their jaw dropped when they saw 鹿-包子 (Deer-Bun) Cafe on the other side of the cafeteria. 

Jung Lulu 

("She's actually really pretty in real life."   
"How can she still look like a high schooler when she already has a 5 year old son?"  
"Life is unfair”) 

was manning the teller and she waved at them.

 

"Auntie Lulu~ please give our trainees some refreshments~"

 

Teacher Taehwan doing aegyo at Jung Lulu was surreal. The trainees felt like they were either having a very good dream or a nightmare disguised as a daydream.

 

Jung Lulu 

("Welcome to the madhouse department of Cloud Arts, kids. I'm Lulu and I'm an Elite and Intermediate Vocal Teacher focusing in Alto and Tenor") 

rolled her eyes and gave the trainees iced caramel macchiato with Teacher Taehwan getting a strawberry frappe.

 

"Please don't scare them, Taehwan."

 

"I'll try, auntie."

 

Teacher Lulu sighed, "Well, that's the best I can get from you considering who your parents are."

 

Teacher Taehwan just grinned.

 

They continued the tour around the ground floor 

("The ground floor is basically the eating area with a small portion dedicated to welcoming visitors and an information center") 

and Teacher Taehwan pointed to the steel black door at the far left corner of the floor saying that it was the basement "-where the dance practice rooms are but we can't go in there yet because Uncle Hongbin and Auntie Chaemi are practicing their routine, Hoseokie is in there somewhere and Auntie Sunmi is choreographing something with Uncle Leo." Teacher Taehwan then pointed at the "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging in the door knob. 

("Don't even think of going into a practice room or studio if you see this sign, alright?" 

All the trainees had whiplash when their teacher turned serious for a moment and after nodding their agreement, went back to cheerfully touring them around the ground floor.)

 

"Alright! Let's go to the second floor."

 

Taehwan then led them up to a winding staircase just across the basement entrance saying "If you're going to the second or third floor, you'll have to use the stairs. I don't know who mandated that but I regret agreeing to it, honestly." The winding staircase had railings designed with clouds and was wider than a regular narrow winding staircase.

("To avoid accidents. It used to be narrow as hell but we renovated a while ago since my dad, Namjoon형 and I have had too many accidents in it.)

In the second floor, Teacher Taehwan said it consisted of the public dance practice rooms 

("-but most of the rooms almost always have classes or someone's doing a demo or shooting a vid so students can't really use it unless they notify their dance teachers in advance. Like two weeks in advance") 

that acted as the classrooms for the Beginner and Intermediate Dance students/trainees.

("Remember, kids, there are also students here. You're not the only one utilizing the facilities of this Academy so respect one another and never, ever start trouble, alright?")

 

"Taehwannie!"

 

The trainees turned to see Wang Jackson emerging from one of the dance practice rooms along with kids who were waving cheerfully at their Teacher Jackson.

("Take care in going home, kiddies! Practice the routine, alright?")

 

"Jackson hyung! You done with the kiddie class?"

 

Jackson smiled as the last of the kids got out of the classroom, "Yep. So, touring the trainees?"

 

Taehwan nodded and gestured to the eight trainees, who bowed and greeted Jackson respectfully.

 

"Aiya. Fresh faces from Sapphire Star, huh?" Ah Rin saw one of the trainees, Jin Ho, looking like he'd fall over. He was one of Jackson Wang's fanboys. Nayoung clutched Ah Rin's wrist.

("OH MY GOD. He's actually really hot in real life.")

The other trainees looked like they were shielding Jin Ho who was an almost 6 footer and getting redder in the face. One of the taller girls, Lee Ah Ri, stood in front of Jin Ho. Luckily the two teachers didn't notice as Nayoung had loudly expressed her answer.

 

"Energetic bunch, too. Well, I'm Wang Jackson. I'm one of the full time Intermediate Dance Teachers. I'm also one of the Elite Dance Stunts Teachers. It's nice to meet everyone."

 

Jackson smiled brightly and all the trainees knew that Jinho had turned into a ripe tomato behind Ah Ri.

 

"Ga-ga!"

 

Everyone turned as Wang Jackson's boyfriend, Tuan Mark, ran towards Jackson and just pounced. They turned to Teacher Taehwan who was just giggling in the corner.

 

"Guys, you're in public. Have some decency."

 

"Shush, Hyunwoo hyung. I haven't seen Markie Pooh in like hours."

 

Bang Hyunwoo stared at the still grossly affectionate couple and sighed, "I still don't get how Youngji has not murdered you two yet."

 

The male trainees could hear all the female trainees swoon at Bang Hyunwoo's masculine figure and his deep voice.

 

"Hi, Hyunwoo hyung. Done with the recording?"

 

Taehwan had casually hugged Hyunwoo 

("How can he even not melt? Look at how hot Hyunwoo오빠 is.") 

and pointed at the trainees.

 

"Ah. Taecyeon sent them today?"

 

"Yep!"

 

"Hello. I am Bang Hyunwoo. I'm a part time Intermediate Vocal, Dance and Modelling Teacher."

 

The trainees all greeted him properly with the boys quickly pinching their girl trainees. 

("Stop drooling! He's married!") 

Hyunwoo smiled at the polite trainees then turned to Taehwan.

 

"We have a family dinner later, right?"

 

Taehwan nodded, "Yep. Grandma Jae said we all better show up or she'll lace the bentos she makes for us with laxatives."

 

"Right. Well, I'm off to get Kihyun from Sapphire Star. She needs to stop hanging out with Minhyuk."

 

"Kihyun noona is as hardworking as Minhyuk hyung. You can't fault her."

 

Hyunwoo shook his head at that and bid everyone goodbye then dragged the still hugging MarkSon away back to the winding stairs.

 

Taehwan then turned to his ducklings and said that they'll be touring the studios now.

 

"Let's go to the third floor."

 

Happily sipping his strawberry frappe, Taehwan didn't really notice his students mixed looks of horror and disbelief at the mention of their teacher's grandmother willing to lace their lunchboxes.

 

 

Reaching the third floor, the eight trainees and Taehwan emerged from the miraculously spacious elevator.

 

("We'll be taking the elevators, just this once. Don't even think of going to the ground floor using the elevator, alright?")

 

"Welcome to the heart of Cloud Arts Academy," Teacher Taehwan then did an exaggerated bow.

 

The eight trainees were awed at the stunningly wide spaced layout. They could see rooms with soundproofing as well as music and recording equipment. This was where most of them would be.

 

"This is where you kids will be taking your Intermediate Vocal lessons. You'll have a versatile teacher so you won't have to worry about your vocal ranges."

 

While touring the open spaced lounge, Taehwan turned to them, "Also you'll be meeting your Intermediate Dance teachers here."

 

At the exact moment, a husky voice started singing in the speakers. Ah Rin could hear her fellow trainers expressing their amazement at the singer.

 

"Teacher Taehwan, who is singing?"

 

"Well, every time a studio in this floor is used for recording an actual song or song cover, the speakers immediately play it here in the lounge. It's an unspoken rule to listen to the recording here in the lounge if you know who's recording and why. So, if you manage to be in this lounge at the same time, say, Auntie Sookyung is recording or even Uncle Leo, then you have to stay in the lounge and listen. You'll be asked to say what you think of the song and such. So make sure to listen carefully, alright?"

 

"The song's title is We Don't Talk Anymore. Do you know this song?"

 

The trainees nodded and Jin Ho, having recovered from his fanboying, added, "It's by Charlie Puth and Selena Gomez, right?"

 

Their teacher's approving grin made Jin Ho turn pink.

 

"Good. Now, come on, follow me."

 

The trainees followed Taehwan to an arch that opened to studios lined up with uniform black doors and glass windows while the second verse of the song was playing.

 

'I just hope you're lying next to somebody

Who knows how to love you like me'

 

Their teacher stopped at the black door with the number 58 pinned in gold at the center. The trainees then peeked at the window and saw a blond manning the equipment and a brunet observing the cotton candy pink haired man singing in the booth.

 

Teacher Taehwan then proceeded to knock at the glass window. The brunet turned and Taehwan waved. Nayoung was pulling on Ah Rin's sleeve, "That's Lee Jungkook! Holy shit."

 

Teacher Taehwan must have heard Nayoung squealing because he turned and, "Yup. That's Lee Jungkook. The one in blond is none other than Lee Yoongi. You know of him, yes?"

 

All the trainees gaped. Lee Yoongi was in the booth. Lee Yoongi, the famous genius producer of Sapphire Star and CEO of the To Anyone Enterprises. They were also about to meet Lee Jungkook who was the golden prodigy of the Lee and Jung family as well as the youngest grandchild of internationally famous balladeer, Jung Leo.

 

"Holy shit."

 

Teacher Taehwan chuckled. Just then, Lee Jungkook exited the studio.

 

"Ah, Taehwan hyung. What are you doing here?"

 

Teacher Taehwan then gestured to the eight trainees who all were in various stages of shock. Lee Jungkook smirked.

 

("Unni! He's so hot. How can he be younger than me?")

 

"Manager Ok came by today, huh? Hello. I'm Lee Jungkook, your Intermediate Dance teacher. Well, one of them, at least," pointing at the still recording pink haired man in the booth, "that's your other Intermediate Dance teacher and your Intermediate Vocal teacher."

 

The trainees pulled themselves enough to greet their soon-to-be teacher. 

 

("Unni! How do we even focus on the lessons if Lee Jungkook is our dance teacher? Huh? How?")

 

They were all quite preoccupied with the revelation that they didn't realize the pink haired man had already finished recording and had opened the door to the studio.

 

With a pounce on Teacher Jungkook's back 

("Jungkookie~") 

the trainees were greeted with the slow melting smile of their dance teacher. They saw their dance teacher immediately secure the pink haired man's thighs 

("Those are hella thick thighs. How the hell did he get those? I'm jealous") 

on his hips and were awed at the sight of Lee Jungkook turning pink.

 

"Jiminnie, is that really how you wanna act in front of your students?"

 

Teacher Taehwan cackled as Jimin immediately got down, blushing an adorable red.

 

Then, when the haze of embarrassment went away, Jimin hit Teacher Jungkook, "Ya! You brat, I'm older than you!"

 

Teacher Jungkook grinned and answered, "I can't call someone as cute and short as you hyung though."

 

"You!"

 

"Stop with the foreplay, Jungkook. Come on, you two make me sick."

 

"As if you and Hoseok don't act like love birds when left alone."

 

The trainees blinked at that. They saw Jimin shaking his head and ignoring the bickering duo.

 

"Excuse me! We don't act like a bunch of high school couples giggling in the park."

 

"Sorry about them," Jimin began as he smiled, "I'm Yoo Jimin, your Intermediate Dance and Vocal teacher. I specialize in contemporary and freestyle dancing as well as Tenor, Contralto, Mezzo-soprano and Baritone vocals. It's nice to meet you."

 

The trainees nearly melted as Teacher Jimin's smile made his eyes crinkle and nearly disappear into crescent slits.

 

"Ah, already winning the hearts of your trainees, Jimin?"

 

"You done bickering with my husband, Taehwan?"

 

Taehwan shuddered, "Ah, geez. Please don't call Jungkookie husband. It makes me shudder in disgust."

 

"You're just jealous I got married first."

 

The trainees saw Teacher Taehwan seize up. Ah Rin thought he was frozen then Taehwan jumped on Jungkook and proceeded to wrestle with him on the floor.

 

"For your information, Hoseok proposed to me first!"

 

"Yeah but I got married first!"

 

"You little shit!"

 

Studio 58's door opened for the third time and all the trainees were fixed on the petite blond man emerging from the door in a black hoodie and ripped jeans.

 

("Why does he look aesthetic even when he looks like he doesn't care about the world in particular?")

 

"Ah, are they fighting again?"

 

Teacher Jimin shrugged.

 

Lee Yoongi sighed and scratched his raven locks, "Idiots."

 

Teacher Jimin giggle, "You raised one of them, father-in-law."

 

Nayoung blinked at how their vocal teacher addressed Lee Yoongi.

 

("He's really married to Lee Jungkook?"   
"Nayoung아, you already know this."   
"But I didn't expect it to be like-"  
"Nayoung. Please.")

 

"Ah, leave them alone," at this Lee Yoongi turned to the trainees, "What are these kids doing here?"

 

"Trainees."

 

"You Manager Ok's lot?"

 

The trainees nodded at the slightly piercing stare directed to them by Lee Yoongi.

 

"Get them outta here, Jimin. Those two are going to take a while. What started it?"

 

Jimin smiled at the trainees then answered Lee Yoongi, "Marriage."

 

"Jungkook still rubbing it in that he got married first, huh?"

 

Teacher Jimin nodded.

 

"Idiots. I don't know what you see in him, Jimin," Lee Yoongi opened the door to Studio 58 then turned to the trainees, "What do you think of the song cover these two love birds did?" Lee Yoongi pointed to Jimin and Jungkook who was still bickering and wrestling on the floor with Taehwan.

 

Nayoung answered, "It was good. The voices matched well and it was a really good song cover."

 

"You all think that?" Teacher Jimin asked and the rest of the trainees nodded.

 

And with that, they were all greeted with their vocal teacher's eyesmile.

 

"Ah." was Lee Yoongi's reply.

 

As Teacher Jimin was herding the trainees to the elevator, Lee Yoongi remarked, "I still don't know what you see in my idiot son, Jimin, but it's too late to divorce him now."

 

The trainees were shocked. 

 

("What the fuck is he talking about?"   
"Nayoung."  
"But-"  
"Shush.")

 

Teacher Jimin turned around and cheerfully said, "I know. I love him even when he's still an actual five year old. How else did I even survive being Taehwan's friend for almost 8 years now?"

 

Lee Yoongi only shook his head and grabbed what the trainees could see was a rolled up newspaper.

 

They all looked on in shock as Lee Yoongi threw the rolled up newspaper and it hit Teacher Jungkook smack dab in the forehead.

 

Teacher Jimin laughed and herded the trainees inside the elevator.

 

The last the trainees saw was of Lee Jungkook whining "Dad!" before blowing a kiss to the elevator and the trainees saw Teacher Jimin catching said flying kiss before shooting a finger heart back as the elevator closed.


End file.
